


The Return

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [13]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Comic Book Science, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, multiple clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Kon El is Back two years after his "death" to find a very different world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Ten Worlds  
The Return  
Prologue

She hung up the phone carefully as she settled onto the edge of the bed. “So the original Kon El is back huh?” David said from behind her as he leaned up on the bed she could feel the bed shifting with his weight. “If you want to head back to your own apartment instead of spending the night here I’ll understand.” She turned to see him frowning at her. “What is it Cassie?”

“I don’t know how to face him and tell him I moved on while he was gone.” She was sure that Kon might have trouble believing that since she was involved with a clone of him even though it was the truth. “There’s also the fact that you started life as a clone of him.” The short brilliant green dyed hair of his aside his face was virtually identical to Kon’s.

“Just tell him the truth and the rest is up to him.” David said with a shrug. “He might have moved on himself while he was away.” A year ago that would have horrified her but now she really wished it would be true. “So when are you going to see him?”

“According to Kara the League has him quarantined until they are convinced it is him so it will probably be late tomorrow at the earliest.” She was actually glad as it gave her time to prepare. “I wonder how Ken is going to take it.” She hadn’t seen Doomsboy since he blew up at her a month ago when he found out she was dating David.

“I think that depends on how the original Kon El reacts to him truthfully.” David said with a frown. “If he reacts badly then Ken’s temper will get the best of him and we might have to break up a fight.” She was again reminded how the four clones who had chosen to stay involved with them had grown to think of themselves as brothers. “I’m sure it won’t be too bad.” She hoped he was right.

____

She entered the room where Connor was sitting completely at ease dressed in a pair of Clark’s old sweats. She knew his clothing was being examined by the League as they worked to confirm he really was the real Kon El back from the dead. “Hello Kara, it is really good to see you, I’ve missed you a great deal.” He said in Kryptonian which shocked her into stopping. “That’s right I speak flawless Krytonian.” He had a cocky grin on is face then just like the one she remembered seeing in photographs of his early days.

“Not completely flawless you’ve got a bit of a lower class accent.” She said teasing as she settled down across from him. “I am glad your back Connor but even after Black Zero told us a year ago that you would be coming back I have to admit I was unsure if we should believe him especially after he created the Connors.” He looked a bit confused so she elaborated. “That’s the last name the four clones of you that stuck around took, it seemed appropriate.”

“None of them are using the Superboy name are they?” He asked and she shook her head no. “Good cause I kind of miss it I mean being Nightwing had its moments but I miss how much more simple being Superboy can be.”

She really didn’t know how to reply to that so she sat silently for a moment before deciding to fill him in more on it. “Ken is going by Doomsboy and is a member of the Titans, Jeff is going by Titan and lives in Hawaii with his new wife Tana Moon.” She paused but he just motioned for her to go on seemingly okay with his clone marrying Tana. “David is going by Ultraboy and Joseph is going by Strike since the S-shield is part of his costume.”

“How are Match and Alpha doing Cir El told me that you’d be taking care of them?” He asked after a moment and she was reminded of her adopted brother and sister who had been reluctant to come with her worrying how Kon would react to them.

“Michael and Amanda are doing fine,” She said and he looked confused. “The three of us live together as the Lee siblings my new civilian name is Linda Lee.” She wondered if she should go into greater detail such as how Amanda hated civilian life and spent most of her free time out as Ultragirl while Michael actually preferred civilian life to heroing as Match. She decided instead to ask him what she really wanted to know. “Did you see my parents on that alternate Krypton?”

“Yeah I did,” He said and then seemed to remember something. “Oh I’ve got some messages for you from the alternate version of your parents, Clark’s parents and even yourself but you’ll have to wait till the league gets done examining them.” She hadn’t expected that and even though she knew they weren’t technically her parents she wanted to see those messages. He then looked toward the door. “Excuse me Tim is here,” He said getting up and heading to the door.

She started to call for him to wait to let her unlock the door but he just waved his hand over it the controls and it opened. “I’ve gotten very good at breaking in with my TK,” He said as he stepped out. “Tim,” He called happily and she saw Robin actually smile and hug Kon something she hadn’t seen in ages. She hung back noticing that others were doing the same not wanting to intrude on the happy moment.

Ten Worlds: The Return  
Chapter One of Ten

She stood out side the room with Tim and Clark as Batman settled down across from Connor. She knew that everyone else was convinced but that Batman wanted to ask a few more questions before Connor was allowed to leave. She was a bit disappointed that Cassie hadn’t come to the watchtower to see him but she supposed it was awkward for her. “So what do you want to know?” Connor asked Batman drawing her attention back to the sight in the interrogation room.

“You mentioned three hundred and twenty worlds you were sent to before the alternate Krypton?” Batman asked and she glanced at Clark and Tim to see they seemed to understand even though she didn’t. “Are you absolutely sure you don’t remember anything from them?”

“Like I already told Clark, I only know about them cause the Nightwing entity said my soul remembered whatever that means.” Connor said with a shrug. “It seemed to know what it was talking about and Kelex didn’t deny it when I confronted him about it.” She remembered the stories about the Nightwing and the Flamebird learning those old Kryptonian myths existed was kind of shocking.

“What exactly did this Nightwing tell you about those worlds?” Batman asked immediately after that. She had to admit she was a bit curious herself if she’d lost memories of visiting three hundred and twenty worlds it would have been driving her crazy.

“It talked about how clones were at a disadvantage despite what I thought once clones are born with souls just they are so microscopic to be almost invisible.” Connor said with a shrug. “It seems the things that make a soul grow things like being born, learning to walk, first words, etc don’t happen for clones so until we do something major it is almost like we don’t have one.” She was finding this entire thing hard to believe Kryptonians didn’t really believe in souls anymore. “It claimed that because I’d lived three hundred and twenty complete life times my soul had matured enough to be strong enough to act as his Avatar even though I wasn’t from the current chosen blood line and only half kryptonian.”

Connor seemed lost in thought as he went on. “It also claimed I wasn’t given the physical memories because my super powered resistence to trauma can handle a lot but not that many complete life times.” She wondered if Batman was going to ask anything else but before he could Connor kept going. “I don’t know many details just that I only ended up with one person more than three times and most of the time it was just once something about on some level remembering the previous relationships.” Connor then glanced at the mirror they were behind. “I have to admit I’m curious but since I’ll never know I just file it away as one of the weird bits of knowledge I have now such as why every Kryptonian on Earth is bisexual and even the straightest of the straight humans are just a little bit attracted to us.” She heard Clark choke and actually saw Batman’s frown get even more severe.

A quick glance at Tim saw he looked amused. “Since I know Tim at least is curious the answer is pheromones,” Connor was smiling then. “Turns out human and kryptonian pheromones are similar enough that both species smell really good to each other but different enough that there’s no gender distinction for the other species so no matter the sexuality humans find any kryptonian attractive and vice versa.” Connor got a huge grin on his face then. “Since Cir El and I produce a mix of both we were both very popular on Krypton.” She could tell Batman looked murderous. “Any more questions or can I go?”

“I think that is enough questions for now,” Clark said and she was a bit surprised she hadn’t seen him move but he was now in the room. “I’m sure Ma, Pa, and Krypto are anxious to see you so we should head to the farm now.” She noticed Batman still looked murderous but Tim had moved over to him and they were doing that silent communication thing they had down to a science. “Kara, Tim, can the two of you take Connor to go get his stuff.” Clark said after a moment and she realized he had some things to say to Batman.

“I have to ask Connor,” Tim said as they walked. “How exactly did you learn all that about pheromones or were just trying to annoy Batman.” She was curious herself since while she had found some human women attractive she had never given it much thought since on Krypton she’d only been interested in men.

“Jor El was fascinated by our hybrid DNA and did a complete breakdown on me and Cir El, he figured out the pheromone thing when I asked him why on Earth I was attracted to men and women but on Krypton it was just men.” Connor said with a shrug. “And I have to ask how did Cassie end up with a clone of me, David right?”

She wasn’t sure how to answer that question but Tim it seemed was as he launched into an explanation. “David was the only clone who didn’t try to hold onto anything he remembered.” He said calmly. “He went out as Ultraboy and started living his own life while the other three all held onto things Ken stayed with the Titans, Jeff went to Hawaii and Joseph went to Metropolis.” She supposed that was true. “As a result Cassie has never been completely comfortable about the others but she eventually got where she and David were friends separate from him being a clone of yours and a few weeks ago they started dating.”

“I’m glad she found someone even if it is a bit weird.” Connor said with a shrug. “I suppose she thinks I’ll react badly which is why she didn’t come with you to the Watchtower.” She didn’t know why Cassie hadn’t come and a glance at Tim gave her no answers. “So I suppose the only question now is how we tell the world I’m back.”

“It won’t be hard Black Zero announced you were alive on another world when he told the world about the clones,” She said figuring he should know. “There are actually web sites that have timers counting down to your scheduled return.”

“I don’t know if that makes things better or worse.” Connor said with a shrug. “Well I guess it does make explaining my return easier.” He said as they arrived in the room where his stuff was sitting after it had been examined. “There is the disk of messages for you,” He said handing over the holographic projection disk that her family had sent.” She ignored him and focused on the grey uniform sitting with his other clothes.

“Connor, why do you have a police uniform?” She saw him look a bit embarrassed as he glanced over at Tim but then he picked up a different hologram disk and hitting the button bringing up holographic images of himself in uniform.

“Even with accelerated learning aides I just didn’t have the natural aptitude to pass myself off as a scientist in training so the explanation for why I came with Cir el to stay with our Uncle Jor El was I wanted to join the police force and Jor El had friends on the local force.” She had trouble picturing Connor as one of the police she’d only ever seen from a distance on Krypton.

____

“All Right Bruce what aren’t you telling us,” He asked his friend once the others were far enough away that Connor or Kara wouldn’t over hear them in the room. “J’onn’s word that he’s really Connor would normally be enough for you.” He knew that even normally Bruce might have some doubts but he’d at least let the boy go instead of insisting on questioning him again.

“Three weeks ago Cir El came to see me for what she said was the final time,” Bruce finally said and he wondered why Bruce had kept this a secret. “She claimed that within a year of the clone’s return to this world Gotham would be nothing but burning ruins.” He started to point out to Bruce that didn’t mean Connor would have anything to do with it but he decided Bruce already knew that. “She didn’t give me specifics or say the boy would have anything to do with it but I have to make sure.”

“Why don’t you just ask him if Cir El told him anything about all of this?” He wasn’t going to bother lecturing Bruce on keeping secrets again it never took. He could tell that Bruce wasn’t going to do it. “I’ll ask him myself then and tell you his answer later.” Bruce nodded and began to leave. “If it has anything to do with what’s happened then it is probably has something to do with those things Kelex left behind on our world.” He knew Bruce was already thinking along those lines by his lack of reaction.

He made his way to where Connor was collecting the things he’d brought back with him. “Where’s Kara and Tim?” He asked noticing that Connor was there alone.

“Tim had Robin things to do and Kara left to go watch the messages I brought back for her.” Connor said and then pointed toward a cylinder full of disks. “I noticed you haven’t watched the ones I brought back for you yet?”

“It is just going to be strange to see them.” He said honestly since this was a different world’s Jor El and Lara. “I noticed that one was addressed to my parents?” He had been surprised to see the their names rendered in Kryptonian on one of the message disks.

“Yeah, they thought they should thank the folks who did such a good job raising you since this world’s Jor El and Lara would never get the chance to do so.” He was touched and relieved. He had always wanted to believe his birth parents would approve of his family but in his weaker moments he’d always had a few fears about that.

He decided to ask Connor now before they got to the farm. “Before we head to the farm I have to ask you did Cir El tell you anything about a disaster that will befall Gotham?” He could tell instantly that Connor had no idea what he was talking about. “Bruce says that Cir El visited him about three weeks ago and warned him that within a year of your return Gotham would be in ruins.”

“She didn’t say anything about visiting this world or give me any kind of warnings.” Connor said. “I know she had been back to see Kelex just after we defeated Braniac and banished Zod and his followers to the Phantom zone.” Connor looked incredibly sad and haunted for a moment. “That was when she told me she was staying on Krypton with Halk and that she’d miss me but that she didn’t fit in here but on Krypton she’d found a home.” He got the impression it wasn’t just Cir El deciding to stay that put that haunted look on Connor’s face but he wouldn’t ask yet he’d give Connor time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Worlds: The Return  
Chapter Two of Ten

“I have to admit Luthor the robotic body you designed to escape Spence’s final poison is a real masterpiece.” The voice said as he entered his office. He looked over to see the mysterious Mr. K who had first informed him of the genetic virus that would have killed him if he hadn’t taken these steps. “I am curious why you hide it beneath that fake skin and haven’t used it to try to kill Superman yet or do you realize that even with that body you’d lose.” He ignored the dig and focused on the latest mystery about the man. He wasn’t actually there according to his scanners.

“How are you projecting yourself here my scans show that you are not actually in the room.” He saw the man simply smile and walk over to perch on the edge of his desk as if he owned the place. “It also isn’t a hologram so how are you doing it?”

“I’m projecting this image directly into your brain by passing all the security blocks built into your robotic body.” Mr. K said with a shrug. “But none of that matters I’m here to tell you a couple of things first the original Superboy clone you created is back finally from that alternate Krypton.” Mr. K said with a dark smile. “As his father I thought you should know.” He remained silent and began to focus on how he could shield his mind in the future from telepathic intrusion. “The second bit of news is that in less than three months your going to die but not to worry I’m going to save you and give you a new body.”

“How am I supposedly going to die?” He wasn’t about to take this man at his word but it never hurt to be cautious. The man only smiled and began to move objects around on the desk only his sensors made it clear nothing was being moved and a second glance showed the objects were still where they originally were. “You aren’t going to tell me?”

“No I am not,” Mr. K said with an even more disturbing smile. “I will let you pick your new body though there are four designer options.” He pointed to the side and suddenly there were four doubles of himself standing there. “Option One is a perfectly human clone just like your original body only advantage is no real disadvantages its human like you used to be.” Mr. K then pointed at the next one. “This next one is a clone of you that had Kryptonian DNA grafted onto it making it genetically a Kryptonian.” He could only stare as the implication of finally being his enemies physical equal hit him. “Of course no matter how perfect the DNA graft there’s always a slight chance of rejection that won’t end well.” The hologram then turned white and chalky before crumbling to dust. “So think hard before you choose that one it’s a remote chance but it is there.” He was well aware of the difficulty of combining Kryptonian DNA with that of a humans so the image was not that disturbing. “The third option is a similar DNA graft but instead of Kryptonian it is well I’ll let it speak for itself.” The third version of himself morphed into a bald doomsday. “Think about it Lex the power of a creature that cannot really die and managed to kill Superman once.” Mr. K was smiling again as he went on. “And the regenerative powers of Doomsday takes care of the risk of genetic rejection but the transformation is a one time deal you will look human until you turn the powers on but after that your big, grey and ugly from then on.” Mr. K then pointed toward the last one. “That one is a protoplasmic clone of you not unlike the one you nearly transferred yourself into when you were manipulating the previous Supergirl the advantage is shape shifting and neat alien powers the downside is that if you go with that one you won’t ever be as powerful as Superman.” Mr. K then began to fade away. “Just make up your mind and when you die whichever one you’ve decided on will be the one your mind and soul will be transferred too and yes Lex I know you don’t believe in a soul.” Mr. K was gone then leaving him alone in his office. He wasn’t about to accept that he was going to die in three months but just to be sure he’d make a decision there was no harm in being prepared just in case.

____

He was finding it a lot harder to sleep than he thought he would as he got up and walked to the window to look out over the farm. It was strange the room he was staying in looked as if he’d never left but it had been empty for two years. He was still having a little trouble with the fact that to him it had only been a year but to everyone else he’d been gone twice that. He headed over to the laptop he’d been given to allow him to look into how things had changed and began pulling up news articles since he couldn’t sleep.

He found himself surprised when he learned that the Doomsboy clone had control over how far he morphed. In most of the shots he only had white hair or grey skin it was rare to see him complete transformed into the slightly smaller version of Doomsday with hair. He also was surprised at the sheer number of fan sites he had even though Kelex had said he was the most popular. He tensed then as he heard a buzzing sound and out of the outlet by his bed a surge of energy shot out. He was about to attempt to attack it when it resolved into the energy form of the other clone. “Easy there Connor I just want to talk.” The energy form said as it changed back into a verison of himself wearing a simple hoodie and jeans. “They not have boxers on Krypton?” The clone said as he looked him over.

He had gotten used to the almost spandex shorts that like most Kryptonian clothing was skin tight over the year so he’d been wearing them to sleep in but he had no idea why the clone had brought it up. “How did you know I was awake.” He knew he shouldn’t call him the clone in his head he’d always hated it when Batman did it to him but he couldn’t quite remember the name this clone had taken.

“About a month ago I figured out how to exist inside the internet and I was out practicing when noticed the laptop the League gave you was looking up stuff on Ken.” The clone said with a shrug. “By the way I’ve taken the name Joseph Connors in case you’ve forgotten already.”

“What are you doing here?” He asked making a mental note to try to call him Joseph in his head instead of clone. He also was curious if he’d been looking for him to be online or if he’d just noticed like he said.

“I want to talk to you about Ken, he’s put a lot of work into his public image and I don’t think he could take losing it very well.” Joseph said looking at the screen. “He’s got a hell of a temper thanks to Doomsday’s DNA being added to the mix with a bit of Clark and the usual amount of Luthor and if the press ignores him to scramble for an interview with you it could be bad.” He could hear real concern in the other man’s voice. “I don’t want my brother’s temper getting him into any trouble so I want you to agree to do an interview as quickly as possible.” He was surprised by the statement. “The sooner all the questions about your return are answered the sooner things can settle down.”

“Is he really that unstable?” He was a bit disturbed at the implication that the other clone Ken could be that unstable. “I mean he’d had a whole year to work on his temper shouldn’t he have made some progress?”

“He had made a lot of progress until it came out our other brother David was dating Cassie other than a casual hidden relationship and a few celebrity dates Ken never moved on.” Joseph said with a shrug. “The progress he made went out the window when he found out Cassie and David were together and it has left him very agitated.” Joseph looked incredibly sad. “He thinks the only reason Cassie would date David and not him is the Doomsday DNA he’s a lot like you were about being cloned from Luthor only with added issues about Doomsday.” Joseph smiled slightly. “We all have issues from being clones of you with the same memories up to a point but his have always been the worst.”

“I can understand that,” he could, he could recall his own trouble having Luthor’s dna he wasn’t sure he could imagine having Doomsday’s added to the mix. “I have to admit it is kind of weird to come back and find I’ve been cloned, I wonder if this is how Clark felt.” He could kind of understand Clark’s initial distance now it was weird to see someone like you but different sitting across from you.

“It isn’t really a picnic from this side either,” Joseph said with a shrug. “I had a year to get used to the idea of you coming back and it is still weird I mean I kept picturing you as you were two years ago.” Joseph looked sad then. “I don’t know why but I can tell that your time away changed you so your not what I expected.” He was a bit surprised the clone got that. “Anyway will you do an interview as quickly as possible?”

“Yeah, I’ll have Clark set it up next time I see him.” He had a feeling that would be very soon as he was pretty sure Clark would be dropping by in the morning. He wasn’t surprised that after he agreed that things got uncomfortably quiet between them.

“I’ll be going now see you around.” Joseph said and then he was electric again and gone out the same outlet he arrived from. He looked closer at it surprised to see that it wasn’t scorched at all. He glanced back at the laptop screen where there was Doomsboy posing with some fans who had gotten Doomsboy tattoos. He really wasn’t sure how to handle things with his new family he guessed they should be called.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten Worlds: The Return  
Chapter Three of Ten

“That was fast,” His brother said staring at the tv screen where they were advertising the first interview with Superboy since his return to Earth in three days. “He’s only been back for a little more than a day and he’s already gonna be on tv again what an egomaniac we are clones of.” He knew Ken’s comments was motivated by jealousy his fame was all he had left and now it was threatened.

“He’s just doing what I asked,” Joseph said from another area. “I asked him to arrange an interview as early as possible so we wouldn’t have to put up with weeks of the media talking about his return and fighting to get the first interview.” He knew that Joseph was leaving out that he had asked primarily for Ken’s sake so he wouldn’t be completely ignored by the media for weeks.

“So you’ve talked to him?” Ken asked and he had to admit to himself he was just as curious. He’d been dreading the moment when he and Tana had to meet up with the original Kon El. He imagined David and Cassie was just as nervous as he and his wife about meeting up with him. He wished David had come to their impromptu gathering at his house while the Titans welcomed Kon El back with a party at the tower but he’d declined. He tried not to think about Tana being there alone but she’d wanted to talk to the original Kon alone first.

“Yeah he isn’t quiet how I thought he’d be I think the time away changed him.” Joseph said with a shrug. “I kind of expected him to be the guy we all were when we first came out of the tubes but he’s not.” Joseph then looked at the tv. “I tried to get into the League file on his time away but they’ve improved the security after the last time I waltzed in there and read things.”

“I think I’d rather not know.” He said wondering again at his brother’s fascination with their origin as virtually identical individuals would never be something he’d understand. He could also guess that Ken would like to know but never admit it and David wouldn’t care at all. “Do you think we should have gone to the party, Michael, Amanda and David are all there?”  
“No, in fact David told me to get lost.” Ken said with a snort. “He thought it was going to be bad enough facing the guy with Cassie without me there being a how did he put it oh yeah being an asshole about things.” He could hear the raw anger still in his brothers voice.

“I have to ask Ken why didn’t you freak out this badly about Tana and Jaeff.” Joseph said and he wished for the first time in a long while that he still had tk powers to smack him for bringing him and Tana into it. “I mean all of us remember being in love with Tana before too.”

“Because Jeff and Tana never hid they were falling for each other,” Ken said glancing over at him. “Plus Tana talked to me about things and was up front with me about why she fell for him Cassie and David didn’t respect me enough to do that.” He could hear the raw anger in Ken’s voice. “I mean she started being friendly to me again and then I learn it was only cause she was getting involved with David and was trying to keep me from blowing my top.”

“I don’t think that’s why she was trying to be friends with you again,” He said quickly before Joseph could say anything and make things worse. “I think she was trying to be your friend cause your important to David.” He could tell instantly that Ken wasn’t going to listen so he changed the subject. “Do you think they’ll want to interview us after his interview to give our reactions?” He knew that talking to the press was one thing Ken loved to do.

_____

She felt sorry for Wondergirl as she saw her and David standing alone at the back of the room. She had been in a similar place when she and Jeff had gotten involved but she knew it had been easier for her since she wasn’t a hero. She shook herself she needed to talk to the kid about things and putting it off wouldn’t help. She had waited long enough that he wasn’t mobbed by people welcoming him back so she started making her way over to him. As she got closer she heard Ultragirl saying loudly. “So what do I call you anyway technically you’re my half brother but my sister calls you cousin and my brother is your identical twin?” She didn’t hear the kids answer because there was a loud crash from the other side of the room. She glanced over and saw that someone had tripped into one of the food tables.

She turned back and found herself face to face with the kid for the first time in since he died. “It is good to see you kid.” She managed to stammer out and he just grinned the same grin she’d fallen for years ago. “Can I talk to you alone somewhere?” It was painful to see that smile on his face because it brought up old memories and the elephant in the room that she was married to a clone of him now. She could tell the difference between them in the way they walked and talked but there was still an eerie similarity. She wasn’t surprised that he led them to the roof of the tower or that he left the door open. “So I wanted to talk to you to explain...” She found herself freezing she had no idea how to broach the subject with him.

“Are you happy?” He asked surprising her so much that she could only nod. “Then I’m happy for you both and wish you a long happy life.” He said with a shrug. “I’ll say the same thing to Cassie, as soon as she works up the nerve to come talk to me so stop listening in David.” He said immediately there after with a smirk. “I do mean it though Tana I am happy for you I had hoped you and Cassie had moved on while I was gone even if I was a bit surprised in how you two moved on.”

She wasn’t exactly happy to be lumped in with Wondergirl but she could see the similarities. “I’m glad kid and I guess that means you moved on while you were gone?” She asked and saw him smile sadly as he nodded. She got the impression that she shouldn’t ask for two many details. “Do you regret coming back to this world?” She wouldn’t ask for details but she hoped he wasn’t home sick for a world he could never go back to.

“No, I’m glad to be back but if things had been different it probably would have been harder to come back.” He seemed to be talking to himself and then he shrugged. “So when do I get to meet your husband, I was hoping he and Doomsboy would be here so I could get meeting them all over with at once, I’ve already met Joseph he paid me a visit last night.”

“Feel free to stop by in Hawaii when you get the chance,” She said and then she heard the roof door opening and a reluctant Wondergirl walked about. “I’ll let you too talk alone but feel free to drop in any time I should probably go check on him and the other two.” He nodded so she took off flying away. A small part of her wanted to stay close enough to eves drop but she ignored it and flew toward home.

_____

He could hear Cassie’s heart thudding away in her chest. “Did you mean what you said to Tana about being okay with the two of us moving on?” He guessed David had told her after all. “Or were you just being nice?” He could hear real fear in her voice.

“I wasn’t being nice I meant it,” He said and her heart beast slowed a little. “We made a real mess of things before I died and I was hoping that you would be happy.” He could hear her heart slowing even more and then it spiked again.

“But I made so many mistakes there at the end and in the first year you were gone I did some really horrible things.” He could hear real fear in her voice. “I slept with Match and then there was that thing with Tim and...” She trailed off as his shock was clear on his face.

“Cassie, we all made mistakes and Kelex really put you through the ringer I am not surprised you made some bad choices in the wake of all that.” He hoped she wasn’t going to share any more of her actions during the time he was believed dead. “Lets just move on and try to be friends again and go on with our lives.”

“Kelex was responsible I thought Black Zero was lying when he said that.” She seemed to be thoughtful. “I mean he told Kara to apologize to me for his part in things but I didn’t believe it.” She looked confused. “Why did Kelex want to hurt me so much?”

“He claimed to have noble reasons but I think it was mainly to get revenge on you for the actions fo his world’s Cassie.” He wasn’t going to tell her that according to Kelex she would have become his world’s Cassie. “I am just glad that we are rid of him and hope he was telling the truth when he said we’d never hear from him again.”

The door opened again and he looked up to see the green buzz cut that marked Ultraboy or David the one Cassie was with. “They are starting to miss you at the party so I thought we should all head back.” He said with a forced cheerfulness. He then seemed to calm down. “But I have to warn you when you meet Ken be careful I love my brother but he’s dangerous.” He glanced at Cassie to see she was also worried. “Don’t take him lightly fully transformed he’s as strong as Doomsday and much smarter, I know that the you of two years ago couldn’t take him.”

“I’ll be careful, I don’t want a fight.” He decided not to bring up that he wasn’t the same guy from two years ago. He was sure he could take any of the four clones in a fight but they didn’t need to know that. He also didn’t need to tell them that he was pretty sure the only way he could put down Doomsboy would be to kill him. He could tell they were unsure what to say so he began heading back to the party. “Let’s go back to the party.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ten Worlds: The Return  
Chapter Four of Ten

“I hope you don’t mind but I have to ask how did you get a Tattoo in one night.” He said as he landed where a shirtless Connor was working in the field. He had seen him last night briefly in Metropolis when he stopped by to ask Lois what she knew about the woman who was scheduled to interview him this afternoon.

Connor glanced down at the generic banded tattoo on his left bicep that hundreds of thousands of other young men sported. “Oh this is a souvenir from krypton it is basically a nanobot infused ink that is one of the few things that can tattoo us.” He said and then shrugged. “I just wanted something to set me apart from the other six guys with my face and remembered I had this stuff with me.” Connor must have seen the direction his thoughts were going because he went on. “Don’t worry about secret identities when I’m in character as Superboy it will look like this.” He said and then to his surprise the ink moved and ran forming into a large S shield that reached to his shoulder. “The ink is movable with a control or with my TK.” The design returned to the generic tattoo again. “So what are you doing here Clark?”

“I just stopped by to make sure you were really sure about this interview today.” He personally thought it was a little soon for Connor to be going on TV and talking about things. “It won’t kill the press to wait a few more days.”

“I just want it over with Clark, so I can start to get back on with my life without folks constantly asking me about things.” Connor said sounding tired. “Just the other day on my way to see Tana and her husband I stopped a bank robbery and all folks kept asking about was where I’d been.” He recalled seeing Connor angrily tell the reporters to wait for the interview before flying off.

“You haven’t spoken with anyone else about what happened on that alternate Krypton.” He knew that everyone had noticed how reluctant Connor was to talk about it. “What will you do if she asks a question that you don’t want to answer?”

“I’ll politely refuse and as long as she gets the message then things will be fine.” Connor said with a shrug. “I will only get up and walk out if they keep going like Krypto with that bone you gave him from that mutated alien dinosaur thing.” Connor then smiled. “You really have got to tell me about that one some day.” He then got very quiet and almost sad again. “I should finish this up so I can go take a shower and get to the studio a bit early.”

___

She let herself into their home quickly wishing she’d made it back in time for the start of the interview. She hadn’t expected to get caught up in that bit of trouble with the armored soldiers robbing a bank She found Amanda sitting there in her Ultragirl persona which wasn’t surprising unless they had company her sister never wore her civilian disguise. “Where’s Micheal?”

“He said he was going to watch it up stairs in his room,” Amanda said with a shrug. “It has been really boring so far just the usual generic questions, the only interesting moment was when the reporter asked about the rumors Wondergirl dating Ultraboy.” Amanda shrugged. “I’ll have to find out how he got a tattoo though I have been wanting one.”

“How did Kon El handle the question about the rumors?” She asked glancing at the tv where he was currently telling her a generic story about life on the alternate Krypton. She could tell the interviewer was getting annoyed at Kon for being so evasive about details.

“He did alright I guess he just said that it wasn’t any of his business and that if they were dating he wished them well.” Amanda said and then brighted up. “Oh look at her face she’s really annoyed at him I wonder what she’s going to ask now.”

She glanced back at the screen as the interviewer asked him if leaving that other world had been difficult. “Of course there were things that made it hard to leave,” Kon said calmly. “I had gotten close to people and knowing I’d never see them again made it difficult.”

“You mention getting close to people,” The interviewer said almost smiling for the first time since she’d started watching. “I have to ask does that mean you were romantically involved with someone on that world?”

“I was, he was killed during the battle against the threat I was sent there to stop.” Kon said casually as he leaned back. She could tell that it took a few seconds for the interviewer to catch what he’d said and she glanced over at Amanda to see a look of pure glee on her face.

“I take it that you were involved with a man then?” The flustered interviewer asked and when Kon nodded she looked like she could barely keep form smiling. “So your saying that your gay?” She really hoped Kon wasn’t about to mention pheromones on national tv.

“No bisexual, I just never saw any need to discuss it with anyone other than the people I’m close to before now.” She once again hoped that Kon wasn’t going to bring up the pheromone thing on television. She wasn’t surprised that in response to that the interview called for a brief commercial break.

“Oh boy the Connors are going to be pissed he just outed them all.” Amanda said with a big smile. “I mean no one is going to forget that Black Zero revealed they all started form the same place mentally as Superboy at the time of his death.” She then looked thoughtful. “I wonder if they’ll connect the dots to the Kryptonian thing if they start thinking about the rumors about me.” She had forgotten all about how often her sister was in the tabliod with wild rumors that were often true being printed. “So how long do you think it will take before they ask if Superman knows?”

“Probably as soon as the commercial break is over,” Micheal said from behind them as he entered the room and settled on the couch. She didn’t know why he’d decided to come join them but she was glad that he had.

____

He opened his eyes as he climbed out of a pod and collapsed on the ground. He had his tail back he could feel and looking down at his hands they were red again. “How in the hell?” The last thing he remembered had been going to confront that radioactive man.

“Hell had nothing to do with this,” a female voice said and he turned to see a beutiful blond woman standing there. “Hello Red Devil you may call me Angel K and I am the one who saved you form death and restored your powers.” She walked over and touched him. “I used Caulder’s data to alter your dormant meta-gene to give you an approximation of your original powers so your soul is in no danger.” He was still staring at her. “I require your assistance now you must take us to Gotham to the place I will show you.” She put her hands on him and images of an alley began to appear and he found they were teleporting she’d hijacked his powers.

He dropped to the ground as they emerged he felt incredibly weak. “It will be some time before you are up to teleporting this distance regularly.” She said leaning down. “Rest now while I save the one I came here to save.” He heard it then grunting and to his shock Batman crashe down near them. He could see blood leaking from his nose and mouth.

“Look at this guys this fool is human just like I said.” A man with what looked like rock for skin said as he came around. “I told you boys work for me and I’ll take care of the big bad Bat.” He tried to get up again but he still couldn’t move when he noticed that the woman Angel K had put herself between Batman and the rock guy.

“Back away new Meta Human or I will be forced to take action the Batman is under the protection of Angel K.” She said as huge white wings exploded out of her back. “Now leave I am not allowed to kill but there are things I can do to you.”

“Listen to this chick, sorry lady but unlike you I do kill.” He tried to get to his feet to help her but suddenly she had a grip on the guys face. “Let me go,” the man said and then screamed as light poured out of him. She dropped him then and he stepped backwards looking like a normal human. “What did you do to me?”

“I cured you,” She said and glanced over towards where he was watching. “I can give and take Metahuman powers so while I cannot kill I can cure.” She then smiled. “Now do like your gang and leave or learn what else I can do that doesn’t kill you.” The man turned and ran then and she turned toward Batman who was still laying there. “Have you recovered enough to get to your feet yet Eddie?” She asked.

He tried again and managed to get back to his feet. “We should get him some help.” He said even though he had a lot of questions about how she’d done all this. “I can probably manage a short hop to where he can get some help.”

 

“That will not be necessary Eddie after absorbing that cretin’s metagene I can power my own teleportation.” She said leaning down. “Call this number and tell them that Batman is with Angel K.” She threw a card to him and then she was gone. He picked up the slip of paper and stared at it. He had no money and he was in the middle of Gotham. He had no idea how he was going to get to a phone let alone how to call anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ten Worlds: The Return  
Chapter Five of Ten

He opened his eyes to find himself in a room laying naked on a bed. He had no idea how long he’d been there but he saw his costume and equipment on a nearby table and after checking for traps immediately redressed. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been here but his injuries were gone the ones the Meta-human he was fighting gave and the older ones he’d been ignoring. He checked a few time pieces he carried and they all implied he’d been out for twelve hours. He noticed that his movements were smoother than they’d been in a long time as he made his way over to the only door in the room. “Come on out Batman we need to talk.” A female voice said and he left the room cautiously looking around.

The woman sat alone in a window and apparently exit less room. He catalogued her features and began to estimate possible scenarios. “You will not have to fight Batman I am an ally that is why I saved your life and healed your injuries.” She was smiling then. “I even took the liberty of repairing the wear and tear on your body from the years of abuse you have put it through.”

“Who are you?” He asked as he glanced around. He would need to have a full examination by doctors he trusted as soon as he managed to get out of here. He had been around enough meta-humans to know hat she was probably not human.

“I am Angel K one of the children of Kelex left behind on this world.” She stood up then huge wings appearing from within her back. “And before you ask I don’t know how many of us there are on this world I only know about my brothers, Mr. K my opposite and Adam K the third party.” She looked sad then. “We were given knowledge and power to complete our missions and saving your life and healing your injuries are part of mine.”

He filed the names of the other children of Kelex away and decided to push for as much information as possible. “So what exactly are your missions?” He didn’t believe for a moment that she’d tell him but the more she talked the more of a chance she’d let something slip.

“My mission is to help the heroes of this world,” She said as her wings quivered. “That is why I saved and re-empowered Red Devil and took other actions to help heroes.” She then approached him and pulled out a vial before pausing only to drink it. “Mr. K is my opposite as I help the heroes, he helps the villains.” She then shrugged. “Adam K is tasked with helping those caught in the middle, the ordinary people of this world.” She then began to walk toward him and he prepared to defend himself. “Be at peace I am merely returning you to your city and asking who you wish me to save I can cure one person of the madness that makes them your enemy choose wisely.” There was a wrenching sensation as she managed to slip past his guard and grab him and then he was jumping back form her in the cave.

“Welcome home Batman I will return in three days to learn who you wish me to cure of their psychosis.” She was gone then as he turned to see Damian entering the cave clearly on guard and ready for a fight. Their arrival must have tripped the silent alarms.

____

“I’m back,” David said as he entered his apartment where she’d been waiting. “Ken is furious over the original Kon El outing all of us during that interview.” She could understand that anger she was mad about it herself. “I think we calmed him down enough that he won’t go looking for Kon El to pick a fight though next time he sees Kon El we should all be ready to intervene.”

“It would serve Kon right if we let Ken beat him up he never should have outed all of you on television.” She knew that technically he hadn’t outed anyone but himself but folks would remember that David and the others started out life with his memories and personalities so he might as well have. “I know Ken is pissed but how did Joseph and Jeff take it?”

“Jeff doesn’t seem to care one way or the other.” David said with a shrug. “Joseph is secretly glad I think he is enjoying the excitement that the original is causing.” She wasn’t surprised by either reaction.

“What about you how do you feel about it?” She didn’t like being reminded about her boyfriends origins and bringing up the things he inherited from Kon such as going both was something she didn’t like to do.

“I don’t care, I never talk to the press anyway and they already dislike me cause of the hair.” He said with a shrug. “Plus I think you will be the one they want to ask about all this the most, well second most I’m sure they’ll be trying to find Superman to get his opinion first.” She hadn’t even thought of that and worse they knew where she went to school. “But instead of worrying about Kon’s interview we should be worried about this Angel K situation I mean it is great that Eddie isn’t dead and has his powers but anything connected with Kelex is worrying.” She knew all the Connors felt that way despite the fact Kelex was the reason they existed.

She was grateful he had changed the subject. “Do you think there are more than three of them?” She knew from Diana that the League knew the names of at least three of them thanks to Batman. She hoped there weren’t more out there.

“Possibly,” David said with a shrug. “I hope not based on what Wonder woman told you about their mission, I’m worried.” She waited knowing he’d tell her why he was worried soon enough. “This Angel K seems to be as heavy handed as Kelex was saving and repowering people without letting anyone know and I can’t see that ending well.” She couldn’t see it ending well either and that scared her.

___

He was working in the field for the second time since he came back. He had missed this there wasn’t much of a chance of farming on the alternate Krypton when he heard a noise and turned to see Doomsboy barreling toward him. He was amazed at first how fast he was but he had to act he was fully transformed and looked really pissed off. They were too close to the farm they couldn’t fight here. He focused and caught the first blow letting his TK shoot the force of the blow straight up. He really hoped there wasn’t anything flying over them right now.

He took advantage of the surprise he knew Doomsboy was feeling and used his TK To slam him to the ground and hold him in a position where he couldn’t get any leverage. “We are not fighting here.” He said aware that his eyes were burning red. “Power down and if you still want to fight we will go somewhere else but we are not fighting on the Kent farm.”

Doomsboy’s rage seemed to clear and he began to shrink a look of guilt appearing on a face that was suddenly identical to his own. He let the other man up then. “I’m sorry I didn’t plan to come fight, especially not here but the closer I got the madder I got.” Doomsboy, Ken, he reminded himself looked away then as he scrambled to his feet. “I just want to know why you did it why did you out all of us on National TV?” He should have known that was what this was about he hadn’t known at the time that Black Zero had told the world they had his memories up to a point.

“I didn’t intend to out anyone not even myself really,” He said carefully. “I didn’t know what Black Zero told the world about you and the others.” He knew that wasn’t an excuse he should have found out. “I had a lie all ready but when she asked I just didn’t want to lie about him, I have to lie enough as it is.”

“I can understand that I guess,” Ken said looking around. “I should head back to the tower before anyone else turns up and this mess gets more embarrassing.” He was looking around cautiously. “I’m sure I tripped a sensor or two that Batman has to watch the Kent farm.” He was pretty sure of that himself. “Look if you ever want to talk about things I’ll listen.” Ken said surprising him. “Just drop by the tower.” His skin turned grey again and he took off running. He wasn’t as fast as Bart by any means but he could definitely move.

He found himself wondering where Ken found spandex shorts capable of stretching along with his massive size shift. He’d have to ask Tim about them when ever he popped up or called in response to Doomsboy’s visit. He went back to his gardening finding it strange that of all the Connors the only one that had offered to talk to him had been Doomsboy the one with the terrible temper and the most reason to dislike him.

“That was impressive stopping him so quickly.” He looked up to see Clark floating there. He noticed Clark had a hold of Krypto which explained why he hadn’t intervened. “You’ve come along way with your powers.”

“Didn’t have a choice on Krypton there were plenty of technological things that eliminated my strength advantage, I had to learn to be creative.” He wondered how Clark would have faired against that armor that made a soldier their equal and made it difficult to touch them. “I’m just glad I could still pull it off I haven’t really got a feel for my tk limits now that I’m not host to the Nightwing entity.” He missed the weird companionship of it but he didn’t miss the power he had more than enough of his own to deal with. He could tell Clark wanted to bring up the Elephant in the room. “I suppose you think we should talk about my interview?” Clark only nodded. “It is a long story Clark lets head inside where we can at least be comfortable.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ten Worlds: The Return  
Chapter Six of Ten

“Here are the results of the Fortress examination of your blood,” He said handing Bruce the read outs. He knew that even the though the Fortress had cleared him of any Kryptonian influences and his own connections would do the same Bruce would still have his doubts.

“You are wasting your time Kal El even though my sister did nothing to him Batman will look on her actions with suspicion.” A voice said and he turned to see a man in a business suit standing at the back of the cave. He noticed immediately that the couldn’t hear any breath or a heart beat which after Batman’s battarang went through him to embedded in the wall behind him made it clear he wasn’t actually present. “This is just a projection I have no desire to end up with one of those in my head.” He gestured toward the battarang.

“Why are you here?” He asked glancing aside at Bruce at Super speed showed he was scowling and staring at the image of the man. He wondered which of Angel K’s supposed brothers this was. “And which brother are you?”

“I’m Mr. K, that’s right the one meant to help the dark side.” He said with a smirk. “Which really doesn’t mean anything since unlike my sister I’m pragmatic enough to know that helping the other side sometimes also helps mine.” The projection looked right at Batman then. “And that’s why I’m going to help you save Gotham from destruction because without this city a veritable sink whole of corruption and amorality my side will be diminished.”

“Say what you have to say and then get out,” Batman said darkly as he walked up to stand next to him. He saw the Projection smile then and he knew Bruce was resisting the urge to throw another battarang.

“Very well Batman, Superman but the two you need to know that my dear sister left some things out when she talked to you.” The projection reminded him quiet a bit of Luthor at his most smug then. “She neglected to mention that saving Batman and giving his body a refurbishing was her last free action; she can’t act unilaterally again she needs permission to act.” He was looking at Batman then. “So when she shows up tomorrow night to ask you which of your psychotic foes to save she’s really asking for permission if you choose then she can act if you say nothing she can’t.”

He wasn’t surprised that Batman had left something out of his report to the league about Angel K’s actions. He also knew that now wasn’t the time to ask about it. “Can you explain about the free actions?” If Batman wasn’t going to ask he was.

“Of course Kal El you see when Kelex created us, he let us choose our own special gift.” The projection said smugly. “My sister chose the power to reshape flesh, for example that refurbishing she gave you Batman only took her a few minutes and then you slept while your body adjusted to the changes.” He saw Batman’s scowl get even deeper. “Personally I think she chose poorly since I could have done the same thing for you it just would have involved a lot of high tech equipment and 72 hours in an isolation tank.” The projection then smiled. “It does have some perks though like the ability to alter her own body as long as she ingest fresh meta genetic material regularly since ever time she uses her ability on others it resets her own body to default.” The image shrugged then. “Of course since that power is so great she was given the least free actions a set number or times she could intervene in the world without permission of the person she was helping or the one responsible for them in the case of those who cannot consent.”

“And what is your ability?” Batman asked then before he could. “And are there any other rules that Kelex gave you that we should know about?” He watched as the projection honestly seemed to be taking the time to think of an answer.

“We will be on this world for three years, two of those years have already passed.” The projection said with a small frown. “The first year we observed, the second year we worked in secret and during this the third year we are free to act openly.” The Projection began to smile. “When our time is up we return to Kelex and the only other rule you should be concerned about is that we cannot directly lie, we can omit or imply but not outright lie.” He immediately doubted that and was sure Batman did as well. “As to my power Batman it is complicated and known as Hyper-time Aware Precognitive Calculation.” The projection once more looked arrogant. “It means I can see thousands of possible futures and then calculate the odds of a given out come from them.” He looked around then. “Before my sister saved you for instance the odds of Gotham being destroyed before we left was ninety nine point ninety nine percent and after the odds dropped by five percent.” He was looking at Batman with an appraising eye then. “That is an incredibly shift your very presence gives the city a five percent chance of being saved and that is enough for me to help you.” The projection then looked over at him. “I’ll be back at some later date to tell you more when the big blue boy scout isn’t here since Kal El does not need to be involved in if Gotham lives or dies it should be by your decision alone I think.”

He knew that on some level Batman agreed with that even though he’d never admit it. “So your leaving then?” He asked before Batman could say anything the projection nodded. “Before you go can you tell us the power of your other sibling Adam K?”

“He took the power to have his mind closed to Angel K and myself as it was the simplest power it gives him the most free actions.” The projection said. “My sister and I are aware of whatever each other does though we cannot reveal each others secrets.” The projection started to fade out and then solidified again. “But there is something you should know Batman if you by chance give into the small part of you that wants to ask my dear sister to save your fallen son from his madness.” He saw Bruce stiffen visibly which was a clear indicator how much it disturbed him. “My sister can cure the physical elements contributing to his condition, the tainted Lazarus, mental trauma and other contributing physical factors.” The projection paused then. “But that is only part of the equation and in the futures I see things go one of two ways in some he comes back to you in others.” The Projectionss smile was dark then. “He simply stays on my side but is freed of his obsession with you; freeing him to act without trying to make it all about proving you wrong and his first act would be to finish off the Joker since he no longer needs you to agree that it needs to be done.” On that haunting statement the projection faded completely from view.

The silence that followed was broken when he started to reach for his friend. “Get out,” Bruce said clearly shaken. He knew enough about Bruce to know now wasn’t the time to push. He turned and left he’d come back in a few days after Bruce had time to get back to his normal self. In the mean time he would inform the League most of what the Projection of Mr. K had said. He would leave out some things for Bruce’s sake.

_____

She headed up stairs after saying hello to Ma and Pa Kent and gently knocked on Connors door. “Come on in Kara,” he said calmly and she let herself in. “I figured you’d be stopping by sooner or later since I’ve already been visited by Clark about the interview.”

She noticed he had several text books scattered around. “Going back to school?” She hadn’t had much luck at her own attempts at schooling though Michael and even Amanda had better luck than she did.

“Correspondence course,” He said with a shrug. “Actually physically going back to school would raise too many questions since I disappeared for two years.” He said with a shrug. “Plus I really don’t want to be in a public school hearing everyone talk about Superboy turning out to be a fag.” He looked angry. “Sometimes having super hearing sucks.”

She had heard many of the same things and agreed with him. “It will pass now that Clark has made a statement folks will start wondering why Superman approves.” The weirdest thing was she wasn’t just saying that. She had already noticed a swing in sentiment from discussing Connor’s interview to talking about Superman’s views on sexuality. She was amazed sometimes at how popular Clark was with the general public. “Anyway I came over to tell you that if you want to talk about what things were like on that Krypton I’m willing to listen no one else will understand exactly what things were like.”

“Even you won’t understand completely,” Connor said giving her a sharp look. “Your Krypton may have had its flaws but it wasn’t the same as this other Krypton.” He seemed to be thinking. “If your Krypton was Metropolis then the one I went to would be Gotham City.” She thought of the differences between those two cities and felt a shudder thinking of any version of her home like that. “Also I’ve already been over everything with Clark and I don’t want to do it again not yet.” She could understand that she supposed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten Worlds: The Return  
Chapter Seven of Ten

He stared at the screen where some arrogant talking head was ranting about the back from the dead Superboy coming out as bisexual was proof that Family Values were slipping away. “You know those bastiches are making way too big a deal out of this.” Slo-bo said dropping down next to him. “So the original is back huh?”

“A few days now,” He said glancing over at the drop in alien. “I wasn’t expecting you back on Earth so soon.” It was usually several months in between times Slo-bo would drop in at the tower and stick around until folks got annoyed enough at him to kick him out.

“I got in a bit of trouble and need to lay low for a while,” Slo-bo said with a shrug. “Plus it will be good to drop in on Anita a bit.” He ignored the stab of jealousy. “Plus it’ll be nice to have a bed mate here again.” He wondered if he’d ever understand Slo-bo and Anita’s relationship they both seemed to love each other but never slept together so instead Slo-bo slept with him and talked shit about him constantly.

“Not happening this time,” he said watching Slo-bo’s eyes widen. “Thanks to the original Superboy everyone knows I’m bi now so I’ve got lots of celebrities interested in coming out asking me out on dates I don’t need you anymore.” He had no doubt they’d still end up sleeping together while Slo-bo was here but it was nice to have the upper hand for once. Slo-bo didn’t respond just rolled over on top of him and kissed him.

“We both know you can’t get what you really want from a human.” Slo-bo said. “Now lets just go fuck.” He didn’t respond with words just bit the other man hard enough to draw blood as hestood up taking Slo-bro with him and headed toward his room. The truth was Slo-bo was right he enjoyed rough sex and even completely powered down he was too strong to ever have it with a normal human.

____

He was about to drop down onto the tower roof when a spark of energy drew his attention and he found himself face to face with Joseph powered up. “I wouldn’t drop in right now.” The energy being said as he stood there in mid air. “Ken, is busy entertaining his fuck buddy Slo-bo right now.” The energy being began to lift off so he followed after him.

“Ken and Slo-bo?” He was surprised even as he remembered Joseph mentioning a secret affair but he hadn’t pictured that. “I have to admit I’m a bit surprised by that.” He was also surprised that Joseph even knew that.

“Ken, likes a little pain, I think it makes him feel human.” Joseph said with a shrug. “Slo-bo is one of the few that can give him the rough sex he craves without any injuries since they both regenerate insanely fast.” He really didn’t need to know that. “When Slo-bo isn’t around and he needs to blow off steam Ken goes out to underground meta-human fight clubs and stays in his base form where they can actually hurt him a little and gets himself beat up.”

“That doesn’t seem very healthy,” he said honestly kind of creeped out and not just by Ken’s actions. “You aren’t stalking me like you do your brothers are you?” He saw the energy form look away and realized that yes Joseph was stalking him too.

“We all have our issues,” Joseph said with a shrug. “Ken’s is wanting to feel human and not like a monster, David’s is pretending he’s past where we came from, Jeff, is stuck in our happier past and I’m obsessed with our origins and what it means that we started out the same but are all different.” He was even more creeped out now. “Anyway I’ll be seeing you as my shift at work is about to start in Metropolis.” The energy form dived down and hit a power line disappearing into it.

“I’d be careful of that one Kon El, he seems a bit unstable.” A voice identical to his own said from behind him. He turned and saw an exact double of himself appearing behind him. “I think we should talk so let’s land over there on that building.” He said pointing out a clearly abandoned building. Once they had landed on the building the obvious clone turned to him and said, “I’m number five if you haven’t guessed yet.”

He had almost forgotten the fifth clone that had vanished after Kelex made them. “Are you stalking me and the others like Joseph?” He was still creeped out and the idea that there were two of them doing it made it even worse.

“No, I wasn’t even going to speak to you at all but one of Kelex creations dropped in on me in Rio and wanted me to play messenger.” He said with a dark scowl on his face. He automatically compared it to the ones Tim and the rest of the Bat clan produced and noticed it was the closest he’d ever seen on his face to one of them. “He said that neither he nor his siblings could be trusted and that Earth was in danger and the answer was out there.” He watched the fifth clone point up at space. “He also said to tell you that he’d be arranging for the Rave to restart soon so you should keep an eye on your hand.”

He glanced down at the back of his hand remembering the rave symbol that once let him teleport to and from the rave with a simple touch. He could tell the other clone was getting ready to take off so he reached out and grabbed him. “Can you explain why you left as soon as you were made?”

“Cassie’s face made it clear how horrified she was by our existence and I thought a clean break from everyone connected with you would be best.” The fifth clone said as he shrugged his arm free. “Since then I’ve traveled the world and I don’t intend to stop now just because Kelex continues to cause trouble for you and the others.” He was gone then completely invisible. He listened for a while but the other him had obviously had time to practice not making much noise while using that invisibility power the previous Supergirl had before she grew fire wings and started calling herself an angel.

He glanced back at the tower and took off. He didn’t particularly want to crash Doomsboy’s thing with Slo-bo but he needed to let the JLA know about his visit and it was the closest place he could safely call from. He punched in the access code Tim had given him at the party and headed to communications. He had no desire to have a confrontation with Doomsboy and Slo-bo which of course meant he ran into them in the hall way. He was just thankfully they were at least wearing underwear. He took note of the fading bruises that were healing quickly and tried not to think about what Joseph had said.

“What are you doing here?” Ken said his hair starting to turn white and his healing speeding up even more obviously. He did not need to have a fight here in the tower with Doomsboy. He’d already seen Ken’s temper so he had to defuse this quickly.

“I rant into the fifth clone delivering a message rom Kelex’s children and I need to use the communication equipment to call the league.” He said quickly seeing Ken visibly calm down. He wondered if he was going to spend every encounter with Ken trying to keep him calm that would get old very quick.

“And here I was hoping you were here for a threesome,” Slo-bo said smugly from behind Ken. “Maybe next time.” He could tell Ken was embarrassed but he didn’t say anything only turned and headed out of the room. He didn’t know if he was going to get dressed or hide in embarrassment so he ignored Slo-bo and went to make his call.

____

She found herself standing in her love’s cave with a man in a dark suit. “You have a brilliant mind Talia you suffered no disorientation having your astral self brought here.” The man said casually looking at her. “I have brought you here to witness something important you will be returned unharmed when this is done.” She refused to even acknowledge him and glanced over at her love who was pacing clearly agitated. She wondered what could upset him so much. “And here is my sister right on time.” The man said.

The woman who appeared was beautiful and angelic but her love’s reaction was clearly disgust at her presence. “I know my brother has made it even harder for you to ask for my help Batman but you have to ask me to save him.” The woman said as she walked forward. “I have to save him no matter what to prevent the tragedy to come.” She heard the man make a shushing noise and saw the woman glance over at them. She could see them even though her love could not. “Please if you don’t then I’ll never be able to set foot in Gotham again, I’ll never be able to heal Barbara Gordan’s spine or help you save this city from itself.” The woman sounded close to begging. “You will be siding with my brother, giving him what he wants and playing into his hands you will be helping the side of evil.” She then got on her knees surprising her. “Please Batman do not make this mistake let me help.”

“Get out.” Her love said and she saw the man smile and then he was walking forward and began to clap. She saw her love turn toward the sound. “You can get out as well.” He said coldly as he turned and started to walk away.

“Well sister, he has obviously chosen not to seek your help so will you take my deal?” He asked coldly. “Will you never aide Batman, his children, the citizens of Gotham or try to save his enemies in exchange for one of my free actions to try to save Jason Todd?” So that’s what this was about some kind of power struggle over Todd with her love caught in the middle.

“Yes, brother I accept your deal,” the woman said standing up and taking his hand. “I want you to think back on this Batman when my brother has left your life in ruins and know that this is the moment you damned them all.” She then turned and looked right at her. “Those watching should also know that my brother is not to be trusted.” She looked sad then. “Goodbye Bruce Wayne I will never set foot in Gotham again and you will never see me anywhere else either.” She was gone then. She was surprised that this other woman knew his true name and said it so casually.

“Such a drama queen my sister,” the man said laughing. “I will be taking my leave as well Batman and you will never see me again but before that happy moment I have a few things to tell you.” The man pointed toward the screen of the computer where an image of Lex Luthor appeared. “You need to keep a close eye on this one because while he’s not responsible for Gotham’s possible destruction he will encounter those who are in the near future.” She moved closer to be sure she heard everything. “And second you need to exile one of your sons from Gotham this trouble between Tim and Damian will end badly if you don’t.” He smiled then glancing at her. “If you exile Tim he will be pissed but eventually forgive you but if you send away Damian you will lose him forever he will side with his grandfather after that.” She could easily see that outcome and knew that her love could as well.

“Of course Damian is the inferior child and doesn’t offer as much in the fight for the city’s survival so it might be worth it to be rid of him.” She would not let that insult to her son fly the man simply winked at her then. “I mean in a few years he’ll be virtually unstoppable for a human but he’s still got the body of a child and is no match for a well trained adult who means him harm though I could easily fix that for you if you’d only ask.” The man then smiled even more darkly .”Case in point the event that was so horrible that my dear sister would make a metaphorical deal with the devil to prevent well take a look.” He pointed at the screen again. She looked up and saw her son laying there clearly beaten to death and Jason Todd standing there covered in his blood. “That’s the future she is so desperate to prevent she’d consign Barbara Gordan to be in a wheelchair forever, that’s the event she would damn Gotham forever to stop because that would break you Bruce the end of Batman once and for all and the world needs Batman to survive.”

She glanced away from the image of her badly beaten son to stare at her love who was looking at the screen grimly. “I don’t believe you, Jason would never cross that line.” He sounded absolutely convinced and with what she knew of Jason Todd she wanted to believe it but Jason was not as pure as her love.

“Of course not but while drugged by Ra’s Al Ghul with a potent variant of joker venom to keep you busy in the city while he performed a necessary tasks here in Gotham he would.” The man said smiling darkly. “You see in his madness Jason would decide if an adopted son’s death wasn’t enough to make you see the error of your ways perhaps a biological son’s would.” The man was smiling even more darkly. “I will be leaving now this future is averted as no matter the out come of my sister’s attempt to cure him Jason Todd will no longer be obsessed with you.” The man began to walk toward her. “You might want to warn Ra’s that my sister is free to target him and his organization and if she gets her hands on him then there will be no coming back for him.” The man winked at her before turning back to her love. “Since drama queen antics aside she is a powerful alien intelligence with knowledge and abilities far beyond most forces in this galaxy.” The man then took a bow. “I bid you farewell Batman don’t worry I will keep working from the shadows to see to it that Gotham is saved and remains the amoral cesspit we know and love.”

She woke up then back in her office staring down at a note written on her desk. “Don’t worry Talia unlike Batman you will see me again sincerely Mr. K.” She calmly stood up and went to report to her father. There was something going on that they needed to be aware of.


	8. Chapter 8

Ten Worlds: The Return  
Chapter Eight of Ten

“You seem distracted,” David said from where he was sitting on the couch. She glanced back at the tv where folks were still discussing Conner coming out to the whole world. “Does it bother you that much that he outed himself and us?”

“It shouldn’t but it does a bit,” She admitted which brought up the elephant in the room. “During the first few months when we didn’t talk much did you sleep with any guys?” She knew there had been girls but she’d never asked about guys before. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know but at the same time she kept thinking about it.

“Yes, does that bother you?” He asked and she hated to admit it but it did. She had never had any problem with gay people but the idea of her boyfriend having once been with men bothered her. “Why does it bother you so much?”

“I’m not sure, maybe because when I found out about Connor is when everything in my life fell apart.” She knew that wasn’t completely it but it was part of it. “I’ll get over it but with all this in the news it just brings it all back up.” She could tell that hurt him and brought up the other elephant in the room the one they tried not to think about his origins.

“I think...” he stopped as his phone rang and she noticed he looked slightly relieved as he got up and grabbed it. “Hello, what Jeff calm down I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and turned to look at her. “I need to go Jeff is freaking out over something and asked me to come to Hawaii.” She wondered if he’d actually asked or if David had just volunteered to go there to get away from her. “We’ll talk when I get back.” She nodded and he walked forward and gave her a kiss goodbye before leaving. She glanced at the TV and wished once again that Connor had never opened this can of worms in her life.

____

He was sitting on the roof of the Tower with Tim looking out over the night sky. “So did you know Doomsboy was sleeping with Slo-bo and going out to get beat up in Metahuman fight clubs?” He saw Tim nod and was both relieved and unnerved to learn Tim knew. “Did you also know that Joseph is stalking his brothers and now me?”

“I suspected,” Tim said grimly. “His powers make it a lot harder to keep tabs on him he can sense any surveillance device.” He wondered how many of them Tim and the other bats had planted on him. “All five of them have had their troubling moments.”

“So let me guess you and the rest of the Bats have been tracking number five all along.” He was disappointed when Tim’s face made it clear that they hadn’t. “You mean he actually gave you guys the slip that is frightening.”

“Kon, you know as good as we all are no one is infallible and his powers make it impossible to track him.” Tim looked out at the sea. “He can fly anywhere he wishes so no travel log, he can alter his appearance well enough to fool even the most advanced of scanners and he can turn invisible plus your not an idiot despite how you act so yes he has stayed hidden from all of us.”

“Do you think I need to worry about the five of them?” He asked ignore the slightly back handed compliment Tim had given him. “I mean you’ve observed four of them for a year do you think there will be trouble with them now that I’m back?”

“Not from Jeff he’s happy in his little niche and David is unlikely as well though your being back might cause problems for him and Cassie.” Tim was being very talkative today it kind of surprised him. “Ken could go either way and when it comes to Joseph I just don’t know.” That was another surprise Tim saying he didn’t know. “Is there anything you haven’t told folks about those three hundred and twenty worlds?” That came out of left field. “Batman, still thinks your lying about not remembering he says your too accepting of that fact.”

“I’m not lying about not remembering.” He said seeing the knowing look in Tim’s eyes. “But I do know more than I told the league the Nightwing Entity would let slip little tidbits some times while we were bonded.” He looked out at the city. “Cassie, and I were together in three worlds twice just the two of us and once with another guy in a three way relationship.” He glanced over at Tim to see he was curious but wasn’t going to ask. “According to the Nightwing ending up with the same soul more than once showed a strong affinity out of hundreds of worlds there were only a few people that I was with two or three times.” He knew he was opening a big can of worms but life was short. “The only person I was with more than three times was a guy who I was with six times twice in a three way relationship and four times just the two of us.” He looked over at Tim and wasn’t surprised that the bastard seemed to guess where this was going. “You’ve already figured out it was you haven’t you?”

Tim turned to look out over the city. “Is there are a reason you decided to share that?” He knew that tone it was the I’m upset but I will not talk about it. He wondered if Tim was jealous of the other Tims or afraid he was hinting at wanting to hook up.

“I thought you should know,” he said honestly. “I have no idea what it means that we have an affinity except that it explains why I was so fascinated by you at the same time I was irritated by your refusal to tell me who you really were.” The awkward silence that followed was interrupted by the door to the roof opening.

“Sorry to interrupt but Jeff just called he and Tana want to see us both now,” Ken said pointing toward him. “And since I can’t run to Hawaii I need you to give me a lift.” He wondered if that meant that he couldn’t do that run on water trick of Bart and the other flashes.

“I should be getting back to Gotham to help search for the Red hood.” Tim said clearly grabbing the nearest escape. “We will talk later Superboy.” He knew that the codename meant there was no way in hell they were talking about this again any time soon.

Once he was flying out over the pacific Ken looked up at him and asked, “So what did you say that pissed Robin off so much?” He nearly dropped him in shock. “Don’t you dare drop me.” He glanced down at him.

“Weren’t you listening in on our conversation?” He still didn’t know exactly how many powers Ken had. He had assumed he had to have some kind of super senses to be able to run as fast as he did without just plowing through things.

“Robin had the walls of the roof sound proofed even you couldn’t hear anything being said up there when your inside.” He guessed that was why Tim had wanted to talk on the roof then. “He had it done shortly after I joined the team so he and Cassie could talk up there away from me when ever she stopped by.” He could hear the anger buried under that statement. “Do you think it is weird that three of us are sleeping with someone who you have memories of sleeping with?”

“I was trying not to think about that actually,” He admitted glad that the subject of Tim and why he was mad at him was closed. “I mean I only vaguely remember what Slo-bo was like in bed thanks to Kelex guided tour through the ten worlds. “Tana was a long time ago and Cassie well that didn’t end well for either of us.” He was relieved when Ken said nothing and they flew on in silence.

___

She sat there with her husband watching his three brothers and the kid attempt to arrange themselves in their living room. “We just got some news and well I think you four should be the first to know.” She could tell they were all curious. “I’m pregnant your all going to be uncles.” She could see the shock.

“That’s impossible we can’t have kids,” Ken said clearly shocked and the look he gave her pissed her off. She could tell that he was thinking she’d cheated on her husband. She saw her husband’s eyes getting red as he got the implications.

“Who ever said it was impossible?” Joseph said speaking up drawing their attention. “It is impossible for Kon El to have a child with a normal human woman but Tana isn’t human she’s been part Kryptonian ever since Kelex resurrected her just like Jeff.” She saw the others staring. “Plus, really all of us are different than him genetically so some of the rest of us might be able to have kids take David he’s only got as much kryptonian DNA as Tana so maybe he and Cassie can have kids.”

She could easily see that Joseph’s statements were derailing the conversation so she was glad when the kid stepped in. “Congratulations Tana, Jeff.” He said smiling as he shook her husbands hand and then pulled her into a hug. She felt better as his smile looked genuine she had still been worried that he’d be jealous of her and Jeff but this went a long way to proving he wasn’t.


	9. Chapter 9

Ten Worlds: The Return  
Chapter Nine of Ten

“Any luck finding Jason Todd?” She asked Tim as she settled down at the diner she had asked him to meet at. She was glad he’d come considering how strained things had gotten after their brief attempt at a relationship. He shook his head and she guessed he wasn’t going to say anything more on the search for the Red Hood. “Thanks for coming by the way.” She said and then got quiet as the waitress arrived to take their orders.

Once they were alone again in a back corner of the diner she got to the real reason she asked him here. “I need a favor and I need your word that no one else can find out about this.” She still couldn’t believe she was even in this spot since it shouldn’t have been possible. He nodded. “I want you to say it Tim to give me your word as my friend that no one not Batman, not David and especially not Kon will hear a word of until I’m ready for them to know if I ever decide to tell them.”

“I give you my word,” He said and she wondered if he’d keep it but he was the only one she could think of who could help her find the answers she needed other than Diana and she didn’t want to go to the Oracles about this.

“You know how Tana Moon just learned a few days ago she was pregnant with Jeff’s kid,” she said quietly and he nodded. “Well the fact they unexpectedly got pregnant made me worried since David is so much more human than Connor was; so I took a test and the result was positive.” She looked down. “I need you to help me confirm it and find out if I can abort it if I choose to.” She wasn’t ready to make up her mind on this yet not until she knew for sure . “I don’t know if I’m ready for this and it might just be a false positive because I’m freaked out over things.” She was also worried that an embryo formed from a part god and part kryptonian meta human would be impossible to abort some how.

“I can arrange some test to confirm your possible pregnancy with Star Labs in secret,” Tim said after a moment. “If you are pregnant you should be able to abort the embryo normally unless there is something unusual about it which Star Labs can check for if you are pregnant.” She nodded glad that Tim knew what to do. “Is something else bothering you besides the possibility of a pregnancy?”

“Yes, a lot of things,” She said deciding to just admit everything to him before he got worried and bugged her latest therapist office. “I thought I was ready for Connor to come back and secure in my relationship with David but now with everything going on I don’t know.” She then looked away. “And I keep worrying now that Kelex arranged all this and programmed David to be the type of guy I could fall for.” She knew that was why she’d tried so hard to believe it was just a final trick of Black Zero despite everyone else deciding Kelex was the master mind. “I know J’onn checked their minds for programming and hidden instructions and found nothing but Kelex was in my head he could guess what would make me fall for someone.” She could tell that he didn’t have any answer for her. “I just don’t know what to do Tim I hate feeling like my life is out of control and I haven’t felt this bad since the time I was sleeping with Match.” She had never brought up her biggest regret from the months she spent spiraling out of control she wasn’t surprised that he didn’t even blink. “Can I ask you something personal?”

“Go ahead,” Tim said though she suspected he was only doing it to humor her. She knew that she’d have no way of knowing if he lied to her since he was such a good liar. She knew that but she had always held back on asking this but now with everything going on she wanted to know. “Cassie, what is it?”

She realized she’d been holding her breath. “When I realized how I was using Match and ended it he said something to hurt me.” She looked out the window then for just a second to get up her nerve before turning back; she wanted to see his face. “He told me that you were hung up on Kon El too and he should have tried seducing you instead.” His face was emotionless. “I guess I’m asking if it was true or not did he lie to hurt me or are you bi like Connor?” She wasn’t sure what answer she wanted to hear.

“It was true to a certain extent,” Tim said after a moment. “I guess Bi is the closest descriptor that works for me.” She didn’t quiet understand but there was a lot about Tim she didn’t understand. “It doesn’t really mean anything since Connor and I have never been involved and never will be.” There was a cold finality in Tim’s statement that made her curious but not enough to ask.

She really wanted to know why so many of the people she’d dated were bi but decided against bringing it up. It was one of those things she just needed to get over because obsessing over it could drive her crazy. “I think I’m going to head back home now please arrange for those test quickly.” Tim nodded as she stood and left the booth.

____

“So what did you say to piss off Tim?” Ken asked him again as he swirled the small led balls around himself. “And what the hell are you doing with those balls?” He ignored the first question because why Tim was giving him the cold shoulder was none of Ken’s bussiness.

“I’m thinking of starting to carry lead balls with me in case someone pulls out kryptonite,” he said answering the second. “Pick up that dumbbell and pretend its green k.” Ken did as he instructed and he sent the swarm of small lead balls onto the weight and mashed them together with his TK. “See instant lead containment.” He just needed to find out how thick he needed to get it for Kryptonite radiation but he’d have to ask Tim that and he was avoiding him at the moment.

“Neat idea if I still had TK and was vulnerable to kryptonite I’d do the same,” Ken said and then smiled smugly. “Now what did you do to piss off Robin did you finally tell him about how he was head over heels for you in one of those ten worlds?”

“No and I’m not talking about it,” He had found Ken the easiest of the four to talk to but he wasn’t about to go into such personal matters with him. “And unless you want me to start asking about you and Slo-bo I suggest you drop it.”

“Consider it dropped,” Ken said with a smile, “For now.” He was really starting to wonder if things were better when Ken seemed to irrationally hate him. “By the way Joseph says according to the League files you met the fifth one of us.”

He wasn’t even going to ask how Joseph got into the league files again. “I did, he doesn’t think Joseph is stable.” He privately shared that belief the other clone was way too invested in their origins.

“I agree he isn’t,” Ken said which really surprised him. “But the same could be said about all four of us me especially.” He certainly agreed with that in the few days they’d been working out together he still saw flashes of Ken’s troubling temper. “But I know what he meant Joseph is way to obsessed with our origins and you.” Ken said shaking his head. “I worry about him a lot especially now that your back.”

That didn’t make him feel any better. “I should head back to the farm I promised to help Ma with the planting.” Ken nodded and went back to lifting a huge amount of weight. He felt guilty leaving on that note but he just couldn’t think of what to say in response.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten Worlds: The Return  
Chapter Ten of Ten

“Come on Tim, I’m sorry I even said anything can’t you let it go,” He asked as he dropped down behind Robin on a roof in Gotham. “I came all the way here risking the wrath of the Bat you can at least tell me why it pissed you off so much?” He had been trying to figure out why what he said had set Tim off.

“Why did you even tell me?” Tim finally said turning back toward him. “There wasn’t any reason for you to even bring it up and you did anyway.” Tim was right about that he hadn’t needed to bring it up but he’d done it.

“I thought you should know I don’t like keeping things secret,” He looked away then. “I don’t like knowing things that others don’t I’m just not cut out for it.” He had never been good at keeping secrets his first year of life had really brought that point home.

“I know your not,” Tim said and dove off the room. He walked to the edge and watched Tim beating the snot out of a few crooks. He sat down to wait for Tim to be finished as there wasn’t much point in him getting involved. In less than time than you would have thought Tim was back on the room not even out of breath. “I didn’t like hearing about it because I was attracted to you back during the Young Justice days you were the first guy I was ever attracted to.” Tim said surprising him. “Then we became best friends and any thought about that was gone until you were dead and I lost my way I tried to clone you several times.” Tim looked away then. “I don’t like the person I was becoming in my grief and if Cassie hadn’t shaken me out of it I might have done something I’d regret.” Tim looked grim. “You casually mentioning being involved with alternate versions of me bothers me for a bunch of reasons I don’t want to get into.”

“I didn’t know any of that,” He said shocked that Tim had taken his death so hard. “If you need time to deal with things I can make my self scarce not stop by the tower as much.” He had waited a year to see his friends again he could wait a few more days if Tim needed it.

“Just give me a few days Connor,” Tim said. “Things will be back to normal soon enough.” That was a terrible lie on Tim’s part but he nodded and took of leaving Gotham behind. He’d give Tim some space while he tried to figure out how to fix this.

_____

Tim still hadn’t called about Star labs so she was getting nervous that he’d forgotten. “Hello Cassandra,” a voice said and she turned to see a blond woman there. “I am Angel K and I am here to answer your questions.” So this was the woman left behind by Kelex to help heroes. “The answer to the main question bothering you is yes you are pregnant.”

 

“I knew it,” She said and then glanced at the woman. “If I choose to abort can I?” She still was worried that because of who her father was and who this baby’s father was that she wouldn’t be able to do so.

“You can if you choose to do so,” Angel K said with a sad shrug. “Though I must warn you this is not a natural pregnancy and the one responsible might have his remaining followers attempt to thwart an attempt to abort.” Angel K looked grim. “Aeries has arranged for the birth of this child because he intends to steal it from you and use it as his new body after Wonder woman killed him.” Of course it couldn’t be a happy occasion it had to be a horror story just as the rest of her life was going.

“So I have no choice but to abort and make sure I do it without letting anyone know,” she would make an appointment at a clinic as soon as possible. “This isn’t fair, this should be my choice not a necessity because Aeries plans to use me.”

“There is another option though it is risky for you,” Angel K said looking grim. “Aeries can only posses the child if it is born on his time table when the right mystical alignments are in place I can accelerate the gestation of this child so you have it in a few weeks instead of a few months.” Angel K looked at her. “This is unfortunately the only chance you and David will have for a naturally born child I suggest you think carefully and make your decision.” So she could have the baby if she wanted to just with even less time to prepare. “I will return in three days for your decision if you wish to have the child I will accelerate the pregnancy if you do not I will terminate it for you so Aeries followers will have no chance to prevent it.” The woman was gone then leaving her alone with a lot to think about.

_____

He found Connor and Kara in the Fortress sitting playing a Kryptonian game that he didn’t recognize. “I’m surprised you’re here at the Fortress?” He was reminded of Chess though the pieces were strange.

“I needed a place to think without interuptions,” Connor said as he moved one of the pieces. “Then Kara showed up and we got busy with a game.” The younger man glanced over at him and smiled. “If you need to be alone we can clear out.”

Kara nodded her head in agreement and then frowned as the board they were playing vanished. “I can’t believe you beat me and you’ve only been playing for a year.” Kara said without a hint of real anger. “Of course I am out of practice since no one else here understands the rules.”

“By the way Clark have you told Lois about the information the alternate version of your dad sent that would make it possible for the two of you to have a child?” Connor asked and he saw Kara’s eyes widen. “The information is meant for you too Kara if you ever meet a human man and want to have a family.”

“I’ve mentioned it,” he said though Lois was unsure if she was ready for kids yet or not she was glad for the option. “Can the process work for you Connor aswell if you decide you want kids some day?”

“Yeah, it should work for me, Match and Amanda,” he seemed thoughtful after a moment. “And it can probably be adapted to work for the Connors and even possibly any other human slash alien pairing without too much difficulty.”

“So something of Krypton will survive even after we are gone,” Kara said with a smile. “I think that is a good thing don’t you Clark?” He nodded even though he had his reservations about it. “I think I need to be heading home Micheal could probably use the help fixing supper.” Kara said her goodbyes and left them alone.

He noticed Connor seemed down once Kara was gone. “Is everything al right?” He could tell his question startled Connor who looked up in surprise. “You seem bothered by something do you want to talk?”

“It is just coming back after years away makes things complicated,” Connor said with a sad smile. “I have screwed things up with my best friend and now I need to figure out how to fix it.” Connor got up then. “But I’m still glad to be back.”

“I can’t imagine what your going through I was only gone for a few weeks and it was hard to get my life back on track.” He said honestly. “Though we do have the coming back to similar people thing in common though you have handled it much better than I did.”

“To be fair none of mine have turned out to be villians yet,” Connor said with a weak laugh. “Though I am unsure about one of them to be honest.” He could hear real worry in Connor’s voice. “But all we can do is wait and watch.”

“That’s the hardest part some times,” He said and saw Connor nod. “I should be getting back to Metropolis feel free to stay here as long as you need to.” He saw Connor nod as he turned and prepared to head back to Metropolis. He turned back before he left. “Don’t worry Connor now that your back things will get back to normal it will just take time.”

“I know Clark,” Connor said with the first genuine smile he’d seen from him all day. “Say hi to Lois for me and tell her I’m sure the two of you will make great parents when your ready.” He nodded and made his way to the exit.

Ten Worlds: The Return  
Epilogue

He was feeling cautiously optimistic as he flew toward the Tower. He had been surprised to get Tim’s email telling him to come to the tower for this weekend’s meeting of the Teen Titans. He hoped that it mean that Tim was willing to talk about things and that they could get back to normal.

He could just make out the T shape coming into view when it vanished in an explosion of fire. He immediately accelerated passing through the shock wave that managed to knock him backwards. He could hear glass shattering in the city as the force of the bomb reverberated everywhere. He extended his vision as far as it would go looking for a hopefully evacuated bunch of titans on the beach. He recoiled when he saw Doomsboy laying in the burning rubble mostly transformed but with most of his skin burnt off. He landed near him and was relieved to hear his heartbeat still so it looked like he inherited doomsday’s resilience. He pulled him out of the fire and then took a deep breath to blow out the fire. Once it was out he scanned frantically for any other survivors but couldn’t find any. He finally found one skeleton that he thought was Slo-bo and a few of Cyborg’s metal pieces but everyone else was gone. If they were in the tower they were gone.

He heard the sounds of the JlA teleporter and looked to see the JLA and other heroes arriving in force. He looked back at the tower and felt sick this wasn’t right things were supposed to get better when he returned home not have something like this happen so soon after he was back. He saw Batman there with Nightwing and he immediately flew over to him. “Was Tim here?” Dick nodded and he knew that Tim was already there and gone.

____

She sat watching the TV coverage torn between going there to help and waiting for the arrival of Angel K. Her phone rang then and she was incredibly relieved to see it was David. “Cassie, thank goodness your all right I thought for sure when you said you had somewhere to be that you would be in the tower.” She could hear the fear in his voice.

“No, I’m somewhere else just stay there I’ll be back home soon and then we can go help together.” She said and he nodded. She was reluctant to hang up the phone but she needed to go. She was startled when Angel K appeared. “I don’t have time for this I need to go help.”

“You cannot help anyone only Doomsboy has survived the rest are all dead.” Angel K said grimly. “I hate to ask you at this point in time but I must do you want to keep the child you are carrying?” She froze there was no way she could make this call now. “If you do not choose then you will be too close to Aeries time table.”

“I will keep the child accelerate the pregnancy,” She said after a moment she knew it was crazy with all this going on but seeing this tragedy made her want a little joy in her life. Angel K stepped forward and touche dher and she felt weird. “What’s happening?”

“You will feel drained and sick very often over the next few days and within nine weeks you will give birth.” Angel K said serenely. “This is only possible because of your parentage any other woman would die from me doing this.” Angel K was gone then leaving her alone and she was left with the feeling that she might should have waited to make this call.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
